


Семья

by Drakonyashka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Грустное Рождество





	Семья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336944) by [Deathangelgw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw). 



Пламя свечи колыхалось от сквозняка, гуляющего по квартире Перси, который сидел, уставившись в книгу. Он смотрел так уже целый час, погруженный в свои мысли, пока часы отсчитывали время до Рождества, и эхо гуляло по его пустой квартире. Звук капающей из крана воды смешивался с их тиканьем, но Перси совершенно не обращал это внимания.

Он снова сосредоточился на книге и понял, что его прервало. Обычный абзац, один из тех, на которые большинство людей даже не обратят внимание из-за его незначительности. Но он опутал сердце Перси сетями и в мгновение ока заставил его ускорить свой бег.

...и среди прочего, любовь семьи является самым важным в становлении великого волшебника...

Слова были пафосными, абсурдными и пристрастными, но все эти доводы разума не могли ничего сделать с эмоциями, которые овладели юным Уизли.. Это был третий год его «побега» из семьи, обычно в это время года его упрямство и гордость успешно сдерживали и чувства, и желания.. Волдеморт еще не сделал свой ход, и большая часть магического мира жила в напряжении и опаске, однако праздник брал свое.

Перси сам избегал своей семьи, как будто они были прокаженными. Он не хотел слушать их упреки и насмешки над его выбором, потому что в глубине души знал, что они были правы. Он ошибся тогда и ошибался позже, когда пытался убедить своего брата Рона бросить Гарри Поттера, когда ушел из семьи и ругался с отцом о «праве Фаджа взять контроль над Хогвартсом». Если бы он и правда поразмыслил над этим, то был бы так же категоричен к постановлениям Фаджа, как и любой здравомыслящий человек. Но он снова позволил своей гордости и наивности разрушить все доверие, которое было с семьей.

И вот очередное Рождество вступало в свои права, и он снова был дома совсем один. Рождество всегда было особенным для Перси. Но с тех пор как он отдалился от семьи, оно стало самым одиноким и ненавистным временем года. Он ничего не мог с этим сделать и каждый раз рассматривал снимок с их последнего совместного Рождества. Он нежно гладил пальцем изображение матери, чувствуя, как слеза ползет по лицу. Он не хотел признавать это… Но он скучал по ним всем.

В дверь позвонили, и он, вытерев лицо, медленно пошел к двери. Увидев магического посыльного, Перси от удивления только и мог что моргать, а после — молча взять небрежно протянутую посылку. Он закрыл дверь и покрутил сверток в руках перед тем, как открыть его. Снова в ступор его вогнал темно-красный свитер с большой буквой «П» в центре. Достав его из коробки, он прижал его к лицу и глубоко вдохнул. «Домой… Я очень хочу домой», — подумал он грустно перед тем, как сесть на продавленный диван. Перси тихо всхлипнул и постарался перебороть слезы. Он не мог пойти домой. Для них он был никем… Что бы они ни говорили.

Тишина накрыла его еще раз, когда он обнял драгоценный свитер. Он скучал по семье, но это все, что ему оставалось.. Больше не было ничего, что он мог бы сделать… И ему придется жить с этим.


End file.
